


These Ties Which Will Not Break

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Big Brothers, Bonds, Brother Feels, Drama, Family, Fantasy, Friends to Enemies, Gen, It is complicated, Kid Loki, Kid Thor, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki knows Thor is gone, Memories, Possessive Loki, Protective Loki, Spoilers, broken relationships, yet still Loki and Thor are connected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even realms away, Loki senses Thor has fallen. Movieverse, AU. Inspired by “The Avengers: Age of Ultron” trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Ties Which Will Not Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madwriter223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/gifts).



> Disclaimer: _Thor_ and _The Avengers_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures.

_“Thor…”_

_Whirling snow, blinding whiteness._

_“ **Thor!** ” the shout was lost in the wind._

_Why couldn’t Loki find him? There was no pulse, no pull, always reassurance of his brother’s presence._

_He did not see the gold against the white until he fell, and discovered Thor half buried in the snow, so still, so cold, no breath leaving his lungs…_

~~~ 

Gasping, Loki’s eyes flew open and he bolted upright in his chair. It took a moment for his breath to even out, his heart to stop hammering. Gradually the trickster’s gaze narrowed.

That misadventure he had forgotten. It was from so long ago, another lifetime, before _everything_. When it had still been common for Loki’s hand to be held in Thor’s strong grasp; for the princes to be nearly inseparable; for them to look upon each other with fondness, friends and brothers.

And just as during that time… Loki squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating. Yes, there was the same hollowness, silence, nothing. 

Exhaling loudly, the dark-haired god stood up. He ought to be glad. For had he not vowed to see Thor at his mercy and broken? Now it was so: Thor, somehow, had fallen. 

And yet… 

Scowling darkly, Loki left Odin’s chambers. Nay, never again would he consider the two of them brothers. But Thor was _Loki’s_. His to hurt, defeat, or protect as he chose. Whoever had killed Thor would have to answer to him. 

THE END


End file.
